sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Hui "Sarah" Xu
Name: Sarah Xu (Xu Hui) Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Activism, Soccer, Drawing, Reading, Political Theory. Appearance: 5'4", 127lb, Sarah has fairly dark skin and almost charcoal brown hair cut short and messily, usually by herself or her mother. She has quite a rounded face, with full cheeks, an average sort of mouth and relaxed eyes roofed by thick, flattish eyebrows. She's somewhat Hyperopic and wears durable, thick rimmed glasses which tend to make her dark brown eyes look slightly larger than they are. She has a sturdy figure and keeps herself in fairly good shape by playing on the school's soccer teams, what curves she does have she tries to hide by the way she dresses. She avoids skirts and the like out of principle, preferring cargo pants and propaganda covered T-shirts. She likes wearing clunky hiking boots, as much to make up for her lack of height compared with other Bayview students as for their practicality. Generally she'll dress in muted colours, the only exception to this rule are her shirts, which tend to be a loud mix of red, yellow, black or white. When it's cold she often wears an old PLA jacket. She dislikes makeup and jewelery. Biography: Her mother was young when her parents fled China after the gang of four was arrested, fearing reprisals for being outspoken Maoist CCP officials. They eventually settled down in Minnesota and it was there that her mother later met her father, another Chinese immigrant. Born May 1, 1992, Sarah was the first of three children, having two brothers: Liam (Mingyu) 15 and Joel (Jiang) 12. She's had quite a happy upbringing. Her parents are old lefties, and have tried to instill values of equality, sharing and altruism in their children. Her father is a full-time university researcher in Biochemistry, and her mother is a teacher, both are heavily involved in the union movement. She loves her little brothers to death and they look up to and try to emulate her. The family has never been particularly rich, but have never really gone without. Only her family and a few close friends ever call her Hui, and "Sarah" has always been written on any school rolls. Primary school was fairly peaceful, though she occasionally got into trouble for speaking back at teachers. She started to get into Soccer at this point, usually as a mid-fielder, and when she wasn't playing she had her head in a book, or drew. These habits have stayed with her through her teenage years, though she has become somewhat less introverted. She did a basic first aid course a couple of years ago after Liam sprained a leg playing Soccer. This has since proved useful whenever someone injured themselves practicing and she's helped out with first aid at the last couple of sports carnivals. Sarah is bright, but not the most consistent student in the world, and usually falls short of being top in the class. She finds she picks up practical skills pretty quickly, and remembers odd bits of info here and there. In school she is currently doing Biology, Maths, German and Visual Arts, and does reasonably well all round. One thing possibly holding her back is her tendency to nod-off and daydream during class, though she manages to keep up through spurts of activity. At home she spends a lot of time with her brothers, otherwise she reads and draws quite a lot. Her room is practically covered in drawings and paintings, stuck to the wall with bits of blu-tack, and the floor is littered with books. She's not very neat or tidy, and though her parents mention cleaning up they never really enforce the concept. Her father does most of the cooking, but she's started to help him recently, usually traditional Chinese fare, except on Thursdays which is pizza night. Reading material has slowly changed over the years from Tolkien and Pratchett to Chomsky and Lenin, though she still reads lighter material. After getting into Bayview, she's become very active in clubs focused on social issues, as well as local activist groups, and has become more extroverted as a result. A loud socialist, she frequently finds herself in political arguments, and has become quite good at debating. Though her stint in the school debating team was short-lived. As far as personal relationships go, she's relatively outgoing and has a fair few friends, but hasn't had any partners. During puberty Sarah faced a lot of confusion over her attraction to women, and reacted by trying to be effectively asexual. However, after recently being 'outted' by one of her peers, and after a lot of soul searching, she's come to terms with her sexuality. Regardless, she has been very passive about finding a girlfriend. She is very loyal and is prepared to go to great lengths to help others. Advantages: She knows basic first aid which, coupled with biology, a general interest and some practical experience, leaves her in a better position to treat injury than most students. Thanks to her time as a mid-fielder she is a decent all-round runner and can turn with surprising agility, however there are a number of people who could easily outrun her. Despite her tendency to vague off, given the necessary motivation she's a quick and intuitive thinker. Disadvantages: Sarah has made a fair number of enemies through her political activity, particularly with right wing and conservative members of the school. She doesn't have great eyesight, and relies on her glasses. Along with that, her vivid day-dreaming may leave her a little confused at times, and may cause her to let her guard down. She is very loyal, and quite trusting of the student body as a whole, which could be taken advantage of by manipulative students. She is very sentimental, and though not a pacifist, it is unlikely that her readiness to throw bricks will extend to hurting people. Designated Number: Female Student no. 3 --- Designated Weapon: Riot Shield Conclusion: The political activist gets the riot shield? Oh the irony of it all! It might even catch bullets for G003 long enough for her to get over her reservations about violence, because if she doesn't, that shield is only delaying the inevitable, and it won't save her from a knife in the back... The above biography is as written by Geno. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Geno '''Kills: None Killed By: N/A, Escaped Collected Weapons: Riot Sheild (assigned weapon) Allies: Örn "Dutchy" Ayers, Brendan Wallace, Roland Hayes, Bridget Connolly, Kimberly Nguyen Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Sarah, in chronological order. The Past: *PEAR TUTTERING! *Activists and Commie Mutant Traitors Pre-Game: *Homework: Last Resort of the Bored *Evolution is a Tinkerer *11th Meter *Small Person Collider *My Mild Traumatic Brain Injury *Downtime *Promase *The Dance Must go on! *Disaccharide *Lunch on the Lawn V4: *False Awakening *D-Day *Dimer *The Long Road Home *Reduction *Sedation *And Knowledge Itself, is Power *Some People Care *Revolution *The Cavalry Arrives *Oxidation *The Cavalry Arrives (second visit to thread) Post-Game: *V4 Epilogue: Peace Accords Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Hui "Sarah" Xu. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I liked Sarah a lot. She was an interesting character because, despite being the leader of her group, she often struggled with doubt. That's fairly common in SOTF, but what made things more interesting in Sarah's case is that she didn't really overcome it. She made a lot of mistakes and lost people and really suffered for it mentally, and while she blamed herself for so much that wasn't her fault, some of the ways in which she critiqued herself were actually fair. More, I think, than the other characters involved in her plotlines, Sarah was pretty self-aware about most things. The one place where that was not the case was with Reiko, who was pretty evidently past help in many ways. Sarah prioritized a personal connection, which is what ended up tripping her up as a leader. She had friends to help her, but she was so focused on saving the person she loved that it could interfere, even causing her to attempt to avoid the rescue to stay with her. In a way, Sarah's crippling flaw is this obsession. It's not healthy, and it very nearly gets Sarah and others killed. I think this makes for a very interesting change in the typical SOTF love story, especially since Reiko's not actively malicious towards Sarah and friends. It's just a case where the emotional choice is the dangerous one. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students Category:Survivors